Amaya's Wish
by Stanton01
Summary: Amaya Finley wished to become a Slider and it gets granted...


**

### Amaya's Wish

**

by CharmedClass2005 (CuffyBoy) 

"Aren't you just a little upset that your own father forgot your birthday?" Caylie asked her best friend Amaya Finley. 

"I would be if I actually expected him to remember it. But my dad is too important to remember something silly like a birthday." Amaya said, her voice bitter and sarcastic. The two girls were sitting on the couch in Amaya's living room. They were planning to watch a Sliders marathon on Sliders tonight and consume tons of snacks. "You know, for a party girl like you, this is a pretty tame way to celebrate your birthday. How come you aren't throwing some raging party?" Caylie asked. Amaya sighed. "I guess that's because my birthday isn't important enough for me to go through the trouble of planning a decent party." 

"Fair enough." Caylie got an idea. She excused herself to go to the kitchen. When she came back, Caylie was holding a cupcake with a burning candle on it in the palm of her hand. "Time for the birthday girl to blow the candles and make a wish!" 

Amaya rolled her eyes. "Come on! I'm 14 years old. I think I'm a little too old for that stuff." 

"What's a birthday without a birthday wish? You _have_ to do this. Please?" Caylie pleaded. "Oh, all right!" Amaya shut her eyes and blew out the candle. Then she thought, "I wish I was a _Slider_."As soon as she thought that she felt ridiculous. After all, _Sliders_ is _just_ a TV show. But Amaya still hoped. When she opened her eyes, she was still right where she was before she closed her eyes. "So, did your wish come true Amaya?" Caylie inquired. Amaya shook her head. Caylie habitually flipped her long, bright red hair. "Oh, well. Maybe your 15th birthday wish will come true," Caylie looked at the TV, "Hey,_To Catch A Slider_ is starting!" 

Just as Amaya was about to look at the TV, everything turned black. 

************************************************************ 

"Can you please explain what the Kromaggs did to her, Qball?" Rembrandt Brown asked. He, Quinn Mallory, Maximillian Arturo, and Wade Welles surrounded the hospital bed that Quinn's little sister, Colleen, was sleeping soundly in. After barely escaping from that Kromagg world, they had checked Colleen into the nearest hospital. "They made her go through some virtual reality program where she lived a life totally different from her real one." Quinn explained. "Why would they want to do that?" Wade questioned. "They like to rip the person out of their virtual reality life so the person will experience severe shock. They enjoy that." Quinn answered. 

"Kromaggs must be complete wackos if they enjoy to watch people in pain. How inhuman." Wade remarked. "Miss Welles, since the dawning of mankind, people have watched people in pain for recreation, whether it be the Romans watching a gladiator tournament or teenagers catching the latest horror movie. For some twisted reason, death fascinates and entertains people. It seems to be primal and inside all of us." Arturo retorted. Wade scowled. 

"I just want you guys to be prepared for when Colleen wakes up. She could be a whole other person. Colleen might not even know us." Quinn warned. 

"We'll be ready." The three others said in unison. 

Suddenly, Colleen awoke with a start. 

************************************************************ When Amaya opened her eyes, she saw instantly that she was on a hospital bed in a hospital room. Promptly, Amaya noticed that there were four people standing over her. 

"Is my father here?" Amaya saw that the people shot each other looks. 

"No, he isn't." The young man answered. 

"Figures-" Amaya started but stopped when her brain registered who the people in the room were. They were the original cast of _Sliders_! She got over her shock and began to speak again, "Ohmigod! It's really you! I absolutely love you guys! Did my father send you here to make up for forgetting my birthday? And exactly why I am in the hospital for?" 

The actors looked at each other in confusion for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Jerry O'Connell spoke. "We'll get to that later. Now, can you please tell us about yourself?" 

"Okay," Amaya said slowly. She thought that they had been told everything about her by one of her father's "people", but she guessed not. She decided what she wanted to tell them and continued in her cheeriest voice, "You want a full autobiography? Fine then. Well, as you probably know, my name is Amaya Renee Finley. Call me Amaya. I was born on January 28,1987 at St. Jame's Hospital in New York City. I live in Oceanfront Beach, New Jersey which is a small coastal town just south of Atlantic City. I am currently a 8th grader at Walt Whitman Junior High. I'm the school newspaper editor, and I'm in drama club. Much to my father's dismay, next fall I will start attending a performing arts school named Cab Calloway. I plan to major in drama, and hopefully I will become a respected Broadway actress. Oh, and my best friend in the whole world is Caylie Peterson. That's a basic rundown of my life." Amaya knew she had rambled alot, but she didn't care. But she wondered why the actors were looking at her like she had said something strange. 

"You were born in 1987?" Sabrina Lloyd, for some reason, seemed shocked at the idea. The others did too. John Rhys-Davies looked like a light bulb had gone off in his head. "Miss, could you please tell us what do you think is the current date?" 

"Well, the last I remember it was January 28,2001,my 14th birthday." 

Once again, the actors exchanged looks. This was really beginning to annoy Amaya. 

"Could you please excuse us for a moment? We four need to have a private talk." Jerry O'Connell asked. Amaya nodded, and the four left the hospital room. 

************************************************************ 

The four sliders walked to the hospital cafeteria to discuss the recent turn of events. 

"That was just too weird guys. It was like Colleen was someone else. That girl has a totally different identity." Wade remarked. 

"I still can't believe it. That girl really has led a totally different life. Besides the Jersey accent and different name, the girl just seems to have a personality the exact opposite of her normal one. But why did she think it's 2001?"Rembrandt asked. 

"In her mind, it is. In the virtual life she has lived from 1987 up to 2001."Arturo explained. 

"That makes sense." 

"So what are we going to do about Colleen, Quinn?" Wade inquired. 

"I think we're just going to have to tell her the truth." Quinn replied. 

"But there's no way Colleen is going to handle that!" Rembrandt protested. 

"We have to do it now. The sooner she learns the truth, the sooner she'll become herself again." 

************************************************************ The actors walked back into the hospital room. They all seemed reluctant to tell her something. Jerry O'Connell spoke. "We need to tell you something." 

"Sure. Spill." Amaya braced herself for a piece of devastating news. 

"I don't know how to say this gently, but simply put, the entire life you know is all a Kromagg generated lie. Your name is not Amaya Finley. It is Colleen Mallory and you are my sister. You, me, and the 3 other people here have been traveling through parallel worlds for about 16 months. Also, the year is not 2001. The year is 1996."Jerry deadpanned. 

Amaya burst out laughing. "This is without a doubt the most complex joke that anyone has every played on me. Did my friend Caylie put you up to this? She probaly could, since her father has tons of show business connections. How much were guys payed to do this?" 

"This is no joke, Miss Mallory. He is telling you the truth." John Rys-Davis declared. 

"My name is not Miss Mallory, it's Amaya," Amaya corrected, then she continued, "If this is not a joke, then that means---"Amaya was hit with a sudden realization. 

"Means what, girl?" Cleavant asked. 

"This means that my 14th birthday wish came true. I'm a Slider now." 

************************************************************ 

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked. 

Amaya forced a laugh and said, "For a moment there, I actually thought that some dumb wish I had came true. Man, I guess you guys must have been paid mad money to do this. I mean, wow! You all look exactly the way you did during the second season. You guys are like a time capsule from 1996.Do you guys have pogs by any chance?" Amaya joked. The actors didn't look amused. Amaya continued, "Far-out job. Caylie will be pleased." 

"Don't you get it yet girl? We're telling you the truth. This is not some joke that your friend is getting us to play on you." Cleavant said, sounding really fed up. 

Amaya ignored what he said and looked at Sabrina. "Congrats on _Sports Night_ getting unoffically renewed for a 5th season. I absolutely _love_the show and Natalie. Which character do you like better? Wade or Natalie?" 

Sabrina looked at her like she was crazy. "What's sports night? And who's Natalie?" 

Amaya was really beginning to get freaked. She _knew_ there was no way her ditzy wish had been fulfilled. "Duh. _Sports Night_ is only the Emmy-nominated T.V. show you've been on for 3 years. _And_ Natalie is only the popular character you play on it." 

"Me? On a T.V. show?" Disbelief ringed Sabrina's voice. 

"Of course you're on a T.V. show 'cause you're Sabrina Lloyd, right?" Amaya was pretty much pleading now. She began to point to the others, "And you're Jerry O"Connell, you're Cleavant Derricks,a nd you're John Rhys-Davies. Right?" 

Jerry shook his head. "No. I'm Quinn Mallory, and she's Wade Welles, he's Proffessor Arturo, and he's Rembrandt Brown. And like I said before, _Colleen_, you are my sister." 

Amaya exploded. "This is _SOOOO_ not funny anymore!!! My name is not Colleen. It's Amaya. _Amaya Finley_. I am NOT your sister. That is _one_ thing I'm sure of. Besides,I know from your bio that you don't even have a sister. You have one _brother_ named Charlie, okay? You know, the guy that played Colin during the 4th season of _Sliders_? The guy who looks incredibly like you and whose acting is panned all the time by critics and fans? Any bells ringing?" 

"Sliders?" 

"Yes, _Sliders_.The show that you guys were on for 3 years on FOX. The show with the characters that you guys are pretending to be 'cause my soon-to-be-ex-best-friend Caylie decide that it'll be a real hoot to play a joke on me for my 14th birthday. Like I said before _Jerry_,"Amaya parodied Jerry's earlier remark, "Good job. Caylie will be pleased. You tell her all about my reaction and how I am currently looking through the want ads for a new best friend. And if you guys really believe that you all are those _fictional characters_,then you guys are _crazy_. I certaintly am not willing to play in this sick, twisted game of yours, okay? Now excuse me 'cause I want to, like, go home." Amaya made a move to get up and leave the room, but the four blocked her. 

"I wanted to be patient with you, but you're being too stubborn. You _are not_ Amaya Finley. You _are_Colleen Mallory. I _don't_ have a brother named Charlie. I _do_ have a sister named Colleen, which is you. My name is _not_ Jerry O'Connell.My name _is_ Quin Mallory. This is _not_ a joke orchestrated by your friend. Now _stop_ being in _denial_ and accept the _TRUTH_!"Jerry yelled. Amaya just glared at him and vice versa. The other three shoot nervous glances at each other. 

AMAYA'S VOICEOVER: 

_Like,I know that I really shouldn't be mad at Jerry for what he said. I was a total b--tch with my statement to him. My parents didn't raise me to say things like that to other people. Actually, my parents didn't raise me _period_.It was more like my nannie until I was 11 and-wait, I'm kinda digressing. I am just really beginning to get like scared. These people, they like really seem to believe that they are the characters they played on _Sliders_. I wonder what caused them to crack, especially Sabrina. Her career seems to be going really well and she's even won an Emmy! Then again, she _is_ 30 years old. Maybe it's post-20s depression? Maybe's she has alot more in common with the Wade from _The Young And The Relentless_ than a person would think. I know that there is _no_ way that my wish came true. It either is all a joke that Caylie is playing on me or the entire original cast of _Sliders_ has totally lost it. _That_ is what's going on. Somehow, even though they all are great actors, I don't think they could be THIS convincing. So they all really believe what they're saying, which means I need to be careful. I pretty much like get that. But what I don't get is how I got involved with this really weird and sick game these actors are playing. They really believe that I'm Jerry's little sister. I should probably avoid talking about it as much as possible before I can get to safety. So I should probably change the subject. Sounds perfect, right? Well, I like kinda have a problem with changing the subject. I always do it at the most possibly bad time. Like now. But I guess I have to try. What can I talk about? I need to think up of something quick._

Amaya cleared her throat. "So, can you guys tell me what hospital I'm in? Is this John Hopkins University Hospital? Hopefully it is 'cause my cousin Neana is training here. She's graduating from med school in the fall. 

" "You don't have a cousin named-" Quinn started but Sabrina gave him a look that made him stop. 

"We're in Harvey Milk Memorial Hospital." 

"Are you talking about _the_ Harvey Milk Memorial Hospital? The one in San Fransisco?" 

"Yeah." 

"Ohmigod! There is absolutely no way that is even remotely possible!" She paused and gaped at them. 

"Miss M-er, Finley, would you please enlighten us on _why_ that is not possible?" John Rhys-Davies asked. "Because it's just not. The Harvey Milk Memorial Hospital doesn't exist anymore. I did an entire report about it." 

"Wait-why doesn't the hospital exist anymore?" Cleavant asked. 

"You guys don't know why? You have to be kidding. But let me refresh ya. On Christmas Eve,1998,a group of lunatics went through the hospital and shoot up anything that was moving. Like about 50 people were killed, and over 80 were seriously wounded. Five months later, the hospital was razed to the ground. They built a city park where it was." 

"That's really horrible." Sabrina said horrified. 

"Yeah,it is pretty horrible. Those people were totally innocent and didn't deserve such a brutal death. I couldn't possibly imagine the fear that they must have felt when they knew that they were gonna die. I mean, in the articles I read about it, they said the shooters made sure to shoot them in places that wouldn't kill them instantly so they'd suffer as long as possible." 

"Sickening." Sabrina said uneasily. 

"There are alot of crazies in this world." _Like you deluisional freaks,_Amaya added silently. She promptly chided herself for thinking that. But they all really seemed to think they were the characters they portrayed on _Sliders_. 

"Well, we _are_ in the hospital."Jerry said. 

Amaya rolled her eyes." I think I would know if I was in the hospital. I was here about two months before the shooting. It had this really great view of Golden Gate Bridge. No hospital except this one had a view like it. I'm pretty well-versed in San Fransisco archeitecture because my uncle is a _major_ archeitect." Amaya explained. "Well, there's a window right there," Jerry motioned to the room window, "Why don't you see the view for yourself." 

Amaya smirked,but she decided to play along with him. She got out of the hospital bed and padded over the window. She looked in it, and a fabulous view of the Golden Gate Bridge assaulted her eyes. It was the _exact_ view she remembered seeing back in 1998.Stunned,Amaya walked back to the bed and sunk down on it. 

"So-do you believe us now, _Amaya_?" Jerry sarcastically stressed her name. 

Amaya let out a deep breath and rubbed her temples. "I am beginning to buy that you guys really are who you say you are. Maybe, somehow, I used a vortex and I landed in the same world as you guys. Of course, I don't even remember obtaining sliding technology, but I could have blocked that out. You guys probaly won't ever believe what world I come from. Something must have happened to me when I exited the vortex. Where did you guys find me?" 

Jerry-or his double Quinn Mallory-let out a frustrated sign. "Look, you _are not_ from a different world from us. For the last time, you are my sister. 

Amaya giggled. She was airy, bubbly. She was talking to the _real_ Sliders! This was something she had wanted ever since she was 8 years old. "Qball," Amaya was delighted to be able to use the nickname she loved, "That was a nice try, but do you guys actually expect me to believe that I was Quinn's sister? I mean, look at me. I couldn't possibly be his sister. We don't look related at all." 

Once again, all four of them exchanged glances. Finally,Sabrina or her double Wade said, "Umm, how do you look different from him?" 

Amaya snorted."How do I _not_ look like totally different from? Let's see, I'm 5'2, have brown eyes, black hair, and olive skin. I'm not even Irish." They all looked at her. Now Amaya was getting scared. A sneaking suspicion compelled her to run to the adjoining bathroom and look into the mirror. 

"_Oh my god_!!!" Amaya screamed at the top of her lungs. The girl staring back in the mirror was not her. She was tall, fair-skinned, blue-eyed, and blond haired. The girl looked alot like Quinn. This was too much for Amaya. Pushing logic into the back of her mind, she bolted from the room. 

************************************************************ 

"We have to go after her,Qball!"Rembrandt cried after Colleen was long gone from the room 

"No,just let her go.She's had a major shock and needs to be alone.She'll be back after she calms down."The others did various thing that said they aggreed. 

"Well,that went pretty bad."Wade commented. 

"Miss Wells,surely you know that stating what is blatantly obvious won't help us in the slightest."Arturo scolded.Wade restrained herself from doing what her heart's desire was at the moment-seeing the Professor really,really hurt. 

"Well,Colleen is definitely not ready to accept the truth."Quin stated. 

"Yeah,but how are we going to deal with that?"Rembrandt asked. 

"We don't.Until her memory comes backs,we'll play along with whatever she says."Quin answered. 

"I just hope her memory comes back soon.I hate to say this,but her Amaya personality has such a nasty side to it.I'm already missing Colleen." 

Quin put a comforting arm around her shoulder."Don't worry.Colleen will regain her memories and go back to her old self soon." 

************************************************************ 

_There's like this moment when a person can't deny something anymore.Like when a wife catches her husband in bed with another person,she can't deny that her hubby is cheating anymore after brushing off a million clues that something was going on.I'm like walking outside what is definitely Harvey Milk Hosptial when it should be Memoriem City Park.People are staring at me in my flimsy paper gown that barely cover your rear.But I don't care at all.After all,something really weird is going on and I'm totally scared.I really,really want to continue denying what is going on.'Cause if I don't,then I'll have to face a very bizzare truth.I need to find _something_ that proves this is all just a joke or dream. _

Amaya spotted a newspaper lying discarded on a nearby bench.She made a beeline for it.Amaya zeroed in on the date. 

"January 24,1996!"Amaya read aloud. 

_So much for the therory that this is all just a joke.I mean,everyone here was dressed in the styles of the mid-1990s.This is one of the most trendy areas in San Fransisco.I seriously doubt that Caylie could pay that many people. _Suddenly,an young man came up and sat down on the bench.Amaya smiled at him."Hi,mister." 

The man laughed."Call me Darien,Amaya. 

_What if you found a portal to a parallel universe?What if you could slide to a thousand different worlds where it's the same year and your the same person,but everything else is different?And what if you can't find your way home?That,if you don't know,was the opening theme for the third to fifth season of a show called _Sliders_. A show._A fictional TV Show_.A show that somehow,I have become a part of. _

Amaya stared at Darien,a handsome young man who beared a bizzare resemblance to David Boreanz.Somehow this stranger not only knew her _real_ name,but was still able to recognize her in her new body or aura or whatever it was."How did you know my name?" Darien flashed her a million-dollar smile."I know everyone's name,Amaya Renee Finley.I also know that on your 14th birthday you made a wish to become a Slider.I granted it." 

"How the hell is that possible?What are you,God?Not that I believe God exists,but to do something like this must have taken some incredible power.Certainly bigger power than the Make A Wish Foundation or that Oprah charity." 

"Buffy is one of your fave shows,right?" 

"Of course it is!I absolutely love that show.Too bad it's the last season 'cause Sarah Michelle Gellar is quitting the show."Amaya said sadly. 

"Do you remember the episode where Cordy made a wish and she landed in a world where Buffy had never moved to Sunnydale?Do you also remember Requiem and The Seer?"Amaya nodded so Darien continued,"Well,I am kinda a not evil version of Anya with a little bit of Requiem Wade and The Seer rolled in." 

Amaya was beginning to catch on."So you saw me make my wish 'cause you can see people in all dimensions and to grant it you transported me to a dimension where the characters from Sliders are real people and it's 1996." 

Darien was genuinely surprised at how fast Amaya had caught on."I am impressed,Amaya.That's pretty much it to the letter." 

Amaya looked at him in disbelief."That's it to the letter?"Amaya repeated. 

Darien shrugged."Yeah." 

"Look at me!"Amaya screamed,"First I look like me,Amaya Finley,and all of a sudden I look like an freaking member of the O'Connell family.What the _heck_ did you do to me?" 

"I changed how you look."Darien said simply. 

"Well,duh."Amaya said sarcastically."But why?" 

"Well,I put you in a world where the Sliders have a fifth member.Colleen Katherine Mallory,born January 27,1981 at Christiana Medical Center in San Fransisco,California to Michael James Mallory and Amanda Patricia McCormick Mallory.She has one brother,22-year old Quin Mallory.Colleen has inherited the family smarts and her IQ's even higher than both her father and her brother.230,I think.By the fall of 1994,at only 13 years and 8 months old,Colleen was entering her senior year at Weseylan Academy,one of the _toughest_ high schools in California.She already had an early admission to Harvard.Colleen was torn between declaring law or physics as her major,but was still proud that she was part of the Harvard Class Of 1999.But all her plans were derailed on September 27,1994.I think you have a _very_ good idea what happened.Anyway,three days ago,on January 23,1996,the five Sliders began a adventure pretty much like the one you saw in Invasion.They were barely able to find Colleen and slide out.Colleen was put through some serious mind games and was totally,so they put her into the hospital when they landed on this world last night.The world you are on is exactly like your world was in 1996 except that the Sliders pilot never was picked up by a station."Darien rambled.For a guy who looked so dark and brooding,he certaintly talked alot. 

"And that means exactly what,Al?" 

Darien laughed."Well,when you made your wish,I put you in Colleen's place and made you look exactly like her.Colleen,the real one,is now in a universe with another set of Sliders.So,basically,you are now Quin Mallory's little sister." 

"But that's not what I wished for!I wished to become a Slider,not an entirely different person!"Amaya protested. 

"Yeah,but isn't this what you want more,Amaya?You're with the characters you love and sorely miss,you have a family again,and you also have a brother-"Darien was interupted by Amaya. 

"Quin Mallory _is not_ my brother,okay?_I don't have a brother, okay!!!_"Amaya yelled,ready to hit him. 

"Okay,Amaya."Darien said softly. 

Amaya regained her composure."I'm so sorry.It's just that I wasn't expecting this is at all and this is soo weird.When is my little adventure as a Slider over?" 

"Three weeks,and then you go home and everything is back to normal.Here's a little something you could use."Darien handed her one of those mini-backpack purses. 

Amaya looked through the contents and brightened."Damn.This purse has cash,credit cards,and a fake ID that says I'm 24 years old.I,mean,18.This will definitely make the next three weeks fun as hell.Thanks,Darien."She hugged him. 

"Your welcome,Amaya.Enjoy the next three weeks." 

"So wait though-I spend three weeks in some Pleasantville rip-off and then poof-I'm in my own world and it's my 14th birthday again.Just like the movie.Right?" 

Darien winced."Actually,no.When you get back,three weeks will have passed in your world as well.I _could_ send you to a carbon copy of your world that's at January 28,2001,but I can't control time." "What!?I have a lead role in a play that's going to be performed next week!I need to go home now!" 

"Sorry,three weeks.It's the rules." 

"But I _have to go home_!" 

"Then you shouldn't have made that wish." 

With that,Darien got up and began to walk away."See ya in three weeks,Amaya!"Darien called over his shoulder. Amaya felt too sick to her stomach to protest.She sat there and digested what she has just learned. 

************************************************************ 

The four Sliders watched Colleen walk back into the room and sat on the bed.They noticed she was clutching a trendy purse that was totally not Colleen's style. 

Wade smiled at her."Nice purse.Where did you get it?" 

"Later,okay?I need to tell you guys something.And while you guys are hearing what I'm saying,I do not want any of you to interupt."Colleen said. 

"Of course you can tell us anything,Miss Finley."Arturo said. 

"Do you guys remember that show Quantum Leap?"Colleen asked.They nodded,so she continued,"Well,I'm not who you guys think I am.I know that you guys think I'm really Colleen Mallory,but I'm not.I'm really Amaya Finley and to mince words,I've "replaced" Colleen.She's with another group of Sliders in a parallel world.It's only for three weeks,though." 

The four all remembered that they were all suppose to go with whatever Colleen said."How did that happen,Amaya?"Quin inquired. 

"Well,I come from a world where you guys are just characters on a T.V. show portrayed by doubles that carry different names.It was called Sliders.I really loved that show.The very last episode aired around Febuary of 2000.Oh,yeah,the world I come from is a Van Meer earth where the year is 2001."Colleen stated. 

"What's a Van Meer earth?"Remmy and Wade asked in unison.The Professor explained the entire theory. 

"So,anyway,my friend Caylie made me make a birthday wish.I wished that I was a Slider,and some guy with powers granted it and for the next three weeks,I'm yours." 

"Well,then have a pleasant time,Miss Finley.Since you know about us by watching the television show on your earth,I presume you know about the Dominion?"Colleen nodded."Good.I suggest that us three men leave to check into the Dominion and Miss Welles will check you out." 

"Great idea,Professor.See you guys at the Dominion."Colleen waved them off. 

When they were sure Colleen couldn't here them.the three began to talk. 

"Man,guys,do you guys think that maybe she really _isn't_ Colleen?I,mean,we have seen stranger things."Rembrandt surmised. "Of course she's my sister!She's just gone through a _very_ complex virtual life.By next morning,her Amaya persona will be gone and Colleen will be back."Quin said confidently. 

"I agree.The idea that some kind of _wizard_ replaced our Colleen with a girl from a paraell universe is utter nonsense!"Arturo boomed. 

************************************************************ 

_I still can't believe this.I'm like walking to the Dominion Hotel with Wade Welles to a hotel room where Quin Mallory,Professor Arturo,and Rembrandt Brown are waiting.What's even harder to believe is that I'm wearing a pair of ripped jeans complete with a flannel shirt.I mean,hello?Grunge came out like nine-er-FOUR years ago.They could have gotten me clothes that were trendy at least recently. _

Amaya and Wade walked into the room.They were greeted by the men,and they greeted back. 

Amaya squealed when she saw that the suite had a bar.Amaya ran to it,and smiled when she saw what she needed.Quickly,she fixed up a Bloody Mary.Amaya knew that she _really_ needed one.She was oblivious to the gaping stares she was getting from the other people in the room. 

Quin's voice broke her out of her trance."What the _hell_ are you doing??" "I look like I'm making a Bloody Mary,but I'm _really_ putting together a pot-luck supper."Amaya said sarcastically.Quin grabbed the glass out of her hand."Hey!I was about to drink that,Qball!" 

"You are 14 years old,Amaya.You are not going to drink alcohol period."Quin replied. 

Amaya rolled her eyes."Sorry,I didn't realize you guys would care.My father didn't certainly didn't.I usually drink a glass or two at night to relax myself,but if that bothers you guys I like won't do that while I'm here."She smiled. 

"Okay."Quin said uncertaintly. 

"Well,look guys,I'm gonna do some shopping,okay?It's three now,so I should be back around eightish,okay?"Amaya didn't see Wade mouth _eightish?_to Remmy. 

"Just remember to be back at 8,Amaya."Quin said. 

Amaya almost giggled at the thought of having an actual curfew until she realized it _was_ an actual curfew."Sure." 

Within fifteen minutes,Amaya was beginning a shopping spree among the most trendy clothes stores of San Fransisco.Just as she walked out of a cool boutique called Chantelle's with a new outfit on,Amaya felt someone grab her.She spun around and saw what was obviously a double of Quin. 

Quin's double looked at her in shock."Colleen,is that really you?It's so great to see yo 

u again!"Alt-Quin then hugged her.Like _hard_. Slowly,Amaya got out of the embrace."Sorry,mister,but I'm not Colleen.My name's Amaya." 

Alt-Quin's face crumbled."Oh,I'm sorry,Amaya." 

"It's okay,I guess I just have one of those faces."Amaya turned and began to walk away. 

Had she turned around,Amaya have seen Alt-Quin staring at her intensely. 

************************************************************** 

_In the 7th grade,I took a class on legends,stories,and folklore 'cause it looked cool.Well,certaintly more fun than taking wood shop,which was my other class choice.Sorry to all you wood shop nuts,but working with wood is _not_ something I love.(Though thanks to the rumor mill at good ol'Walt Whitman Junior High,I have a reputation of working with "wood" _all_ the time!)Anyway,for about a week we read this story about a girl who makes a wish.It gets granted,and at first the girl is happy.After a while,the girl regrets her wish and wants everything to go back to normal.That doesn't happen,and the girl has to live with her wish for the rest of her life.I know it's stupid,but I'm kinda worried that's gonna happen to me too...... _

Amaya stepped into the hotel room.She saw that the Sliders were gathered around the kitchenette table playing a card game.Amaya set down her purse and shopping and sauntered over to the table. 

"Hey guys,I'm back.What do you guys think?"Amaya spun around to show off her new look.Or really,_Colleen's_ new look. All four gaped as they took in what she now looked like."What did you _do_ to yourself?"Quin managed to utter. 

Amaya smiled."Well,I got my hair dyed black at Armani Salon and I got brown colored contacts.It's amazing how fast you can get contacts on this world!" "Miss Finley,what on earth made you decide to drastically change your appearance?"Arturo asked. 

Amaya's smile faltered."Well,I am stuck for three weeks with Quin's sister's looks.And so now I look completely different.But with the black hair and brown contacts,I look a little more like me." 

"Well,I think you look incredible,Amaya!Doesn't she look incredible,guys?"Wade gave all the guy a look.They quickly complimented Amaya."Cool dress.Where did you get it?" 

"It's a Versace.I bought it from this cool boutique called Chantelle's."Amaya replied.The dress was provacative to say the least.It was made of black leather,with a low bustline and it barely reached Amaya's calves.The dress was PERFECT to go clubbing in. 

"Is that a little...um..._mature_ for a 14-year old?"Quin stammered. 

Amaya chuckeled."I know what you're thinking.My friend Caylie has parents that go crazy if she wears something that isn't concealing.But I'm allowed to wear whatever I want.My father is never home,and our live in maid,Pilar,is soo afraid I'll get father to fire her that she lets me wear whatever.I guess that has left my dressing style a little...mature." 

"You have a maid?" 

"Yeah.My father is filthy rich,and I'm your typical rich bitch,as the good kids at Walt Whitman like to call me.Their other fave nickname for me is Wild Mya." 

"How did you get a name like Wild Mya?" 

"I guess it cause I like don't even try to act like a goody-goody like most of the Walt Whitman preps do.But anyway,it's only 8:15 and the night is young.Why don't we all go to a club?I remember hearing about this one really good SF club called The Afterdark from my cousin Neana.It didn't burn down 'til 1999,so it should still be open." 

"You are 14,girl.There ain't no way you're going to a club."Rembrandt said firmly. 

Amaya looked at them."You gotta be kidding me!I've been going to clubs since I was 11 and raves since I was 12.I'm not some naive little girl that will like be taken "advantaged" of.Expect me back at 2.After that,most of the clubbers are too hammered for there to be any fun."Amaya moved to the door,but was blocked. 

"Miss Finley,we can not in our right minds let a 14 year old girl go to a club by herself."Arturo said. 

"Let?"Amaya repeated."Look,you guys have absolutely _no_ right to tell me what to do.None of you are my parents or even an older sibling."She didn't notice Quin wince."Besides,I'm only here for 3 weeks and I wanna like have fun." 

"Well,even though you're only here for 3 weeks,you are our responsibility.So you will do what we tell you. 

_I like don't consider my self one of those peace loving hippie freaks,but I don't like fights.I heard enough of them from my parents before they split.If there's a looming fight,I always _calm_ down and prevent it. _Amaya signed."Fine.I won't go to a club.I'll just watch T.V.Is today Tuesday?" 

"No,it's Friday the 26th of January."Wade answered. 

"Damn.That means Buffy The Vampire Slayer isn't on.Buffy is like my fave show." 

"Wait a minute,isn't that some movie about a Valley Girl who kills vampires?"Quin said. 

"Yeah,but it is also like the best show on T.V.Are you telling me you guys have _never_ heard of the T.V. version?" 

"I guess so." 

"Man,have you guys been under a rock since 1997?"Realization hit Amaya."Oh,I forgot.It's 1996 here,right?" 

Everyone knodded. "Damn.This is just way like screwy.God,it's so weird for it to be '96 again.Diana,Tupac,and John-John are still alive.Clinton isn't even in his second term yet.You guys probaly haven't even heard of the Backstreet Boys yet.And I bet Scream isn't even out in the theaters."Amaya mused.She tried to go over a mental list over what has and hasn't occured yet. 

"Wait a minute!"Wade said brightly."Didn't you tell us that on your world,our live are a T.V. show?Instead of watching T.V.,why don't you tell us about the show?" "Sure.Let's sit down and I'll tell you all about it."They complied."Okay.On the show,the main characters were Quin Mallory,an only child genuis who was the one who discovered sliding with the help of his double.Proffessor Arturo is the other genuis and Quin's mentor.Rembrandt Brown is a failed R&B singer who was accidently brought along for the ride.And Wade Welles is the computer whiz with the unrequited crush on her bud Quin."Wade turned red. 

"My,I must say that the characters on the T.V. show mirror us perfectly."Arturo joked. 

"I ain't no failed singer,girl!"Remmy almost sounded angry. 

Amaya rolled her eyes."Sorry,my bad Rem.You are an incredible singer who would have been bigger than ever if sliding hadn't happened to you." 

"That's better."All of them laughed. 

A thought occured to Amaya."Hey,Quin,did your father died when you were 11?And did you and Wade work at Doppler's Computer Store?" 

"Wade and I worked at Doppler's,but my father never died." 

"Well,then that's a major difference from the show.Also,Quin didn't have a sister." 

"Then those show doesn't totally mirror us,does it Professor?"Quin said.Arturo shot him a look. 

Amaya proceeded to tell them all about the different adventures the Sliders on the show had.Most of them mirrored what these Sliders had had,but some of them never happened to them. 

"You certaintly know alot about the show,Miss Finley."Arturo observed. 

"Yeah,well I've been watching Sliders for a long time.Since the first season,I think.Trey really got me into it." 

"Who's Trey?" 

"Um,just a friend of mine that's obsessed with alternate realities."Amaya said quickly. 

"So,you said that the show ended after 5 seasons.Did the characters get home and live happily ever after?"Wade asked. 

"Actually,no.The Professor was shot by this nutcase,the Kromaggs turned Wade into a human computer,Quin was lost in a freaky way so like complicated I won't even bother to explain,and at the very end of the series,Remmy jumped into a vortex that probaly killed him.Oh,and their homeworld was found,but it got taken over by the Kromaggs."Amaya deadpanned 

The four looked uncomfortable hearing this."_That_ is what happened to the characters?"Wade inquired. 

"Yeah,I know what you mean.Many fans were pissed about what happened.Especially about Wade." 

The four still looked a bit queasy."So,I've kinda been wondering about something.Where did you learn how to make drinks,girl?"Remmy asked to change the sbject. 

"Reed Walters taught me how to make various drinks on New Year's Eve,1998.He was such a hottie and was 4 years older than me to boot.We dated until Valentine's,'99.My friend Caylie totally hated him and even celebrated when we broke up at her Valentine's party.She told me he gave her bad vibes.Well,she was right 'cause he tried to pull a Columbine on April 20,2000." 

"What's a _Columbine_?"Wade said,sounding confused. 

Amaya just looked at her until she realized that Columbine hasn't happened yet."Columbine means a school shooting committed by teenager.You see,in 1999 there was this really infamous school shooting at a high school named Columbine." 

"Reed must have been one disturbed young man."The Professor said. 

Amaya nodded."Yeah,I _know_.What's really embarassing is that I actually slept with the boy.People at Walt Whitman still joke about me being the psyhco's former lover.It's so hard to live down." 

"You've had sex?But you're only 14!"Quin said,aghast. 

"At my school,the bathrooms have condom dispensers 'cause they knew most of the kids are having sex.I know about 7 girls at our school that have gotten pregnant just _this_ year.I know what ya thinking.I didn't lose my virginity in a trashy way.It was St.Patrick's Day,1998 and I lost it to this boy I had like been friends with forever.We both loved each other,and when we made love it really was special.Most of my friends tell me that their first times were bad,but not mine.I'm glad about how incredible my first time was 'cause you really do only have one first time.Unfortunately the boy moved away at the beginning of the summer of '98 and I haven't seen him in the 2 and a half years since 'cause we decided not to do long distance.I miss him so much."Amaya finished sadly. 

"Still,even if it was special,why would you have sex at only _eleven_ years old?No 11-year old should be having sex."Quin protested. 

"Sometimes I wonder why I lost it at 11 too.But it's not like you guys are virgins,right?"Quin turned red."Ohmigod,you're a virgin Quin?" 

"Yes." 

"Wow!Not that's there's anything wrong with being a virgin,but heck.You're 22 and you're totally hot._No_ one who is 22 and looks the way you do would still be a virgin." 

"Can we just stop this conversation and go to sleep?"Quin requested.The 5 agreed,and they all began to turn in. 

_So ends day one of my first day as a Slider.This is one three weeks I won't forget._

_Once,there was this new girl at school who had like really famous parents.But 'cause she was sick of the way people treated her when they found out about her parents,she pretended that her parents were like Jane and John Smith.I like found out about it,but me and my friends played along with her.She became part of the group and she eventually told us the truth about her parents.Her name is Caylie Peterson,and she has been my bestest friend since the fall of 1998.You know,one day she's gonna be the best attorney in all of New York City,and at 35 she'll be the first female U.S. President.Her parents are a little disapointed that she doesn't want to be in show business,which is why they've kinda adopted me.God,I really miss everyone at home.Let's see,when I get home it'll be Febuary 18,2001.That's 4 days after Valentine's Day,which means I'll miss Caylie's party.Which is really sucky,'cause Caylie always has parties that outdo even mine,which trust me,is saying ALOT!Plus,she has hot teen celebrities come there and the party even got covered by mags and newspapers.Last year,the entire cast of Dawson's Creek came!Everyone at the party who was still part of the perky crowd excluding Caylie and me went NUTS!Wait,did I just ramble? _

"Uh,Amaya,I-I th-hought you were getting yogurt at-at TCBY."Wade stammered. 

Colleen gave them all a look and slammed the door behind her shut.The four Sliders jumped back."I forgot my purse and I came back to get it.What were you guys talking about?" 

"Um-we we just talk-" 

Colleen interupted her."Cut the crap!You guys _still_ think I'm like Colleen,don't you?" 

"Of course not-" 

"_Don't_ lie to _me_!_I_ am giving you _one_ chance to be honest.Do you guys believe I'm Colleen?" 

The four remained silent. 

"I'm asking you one last time._Do you guys still believe that I am not really Amaya Finley and I am really Colleen Mallory_?"Amaya cried. The four Sliders slowly nodded. 

"Then what the _hell_ was the deal with you guys wanting to know like everything about my life?Huh?" 

"We just-" 

"You just wanted to play along with temporarily insane Colleen,right?Humor her by letting her tell you all about her fake life that never really happened until she regained her memories and became Colleen again,right?_Right_?!" 

"Kinda."Quin admitted. 

"_Big surprise_!!!" 

"Look,we are sorry."Quin said. 

"_Sorry_ for _what_,Qball?For thinking that I am a crazy girl who doesn't even know a thing about her _real_ life?For looking at me like a fragile little child that you guys just _needed_ to humor?For playing me like a total fool?Tell me Qball,just what _exactly_ are you sorry for?" Quin opened his mouth to say something,but then changed his mind and closed it. 

"Just what I thought,guys.You know,I'm really glad that Quin is not my _real_ brother.I'd rather comitt teen suicide than have a two-faced jerk like Quin for a brother.I swear,you are just _such_ a physics geek.No wonder all your schoolmates beat you up 'til you grew up." 

"Don't talk to Quin like that!"Wade yelled. 

"Oh,so says the little mousy computer nerd who insists that she 'just wants to be Quin's friend' while following him around like a stupid love-sick puppy.Do us all a little favor and admitt that you want to be the sex slave of Quin." 

"Don't you _ever_ talk to them like that,girl!" Remmy looked furious. 

"Well,Mr.Brown.You know,I had to try hard to keep myself from laughing when I told you that you were an incredible singer.Your voice is decent,but it's nothing special.You're a dime a dozen.I hate to be the one to break this to you,but you're never going to reach your former glory.You're too old and out of the loop to have _any_ fans under 40." 

"Miss Finley,that is quite enough."Arturo scolded. 

"Oh yes,dearest grandfather.You know,I really commend you for accepting your obesity with such taste,er grace.Most people at your weight would fear for their life,but you just go to town with food.And I do find it incredibly sad that your mother died in World War 2.She would have definitely wanted to witness you abandoning your child.What a_ Kodak moment _that would have been.Besides,the jigs up.I know you guys think I'm Colleen,so what's the point of calling me Miss Finley?Oh,toodles!"Colleen said in falsetto. 

Before anyone could react,Colleen swiped up her purse and left the room. 

************************************************************ 

_I just can't believe I _said_ that to them!But I feel just so angry with them.I can't believe they played me like that.I haven't felt this angry since...no,I refuse to tell you._

Amaya stared at the gravestone in Holy Angels Cemetary.Silently,she read the words etched into stone. 

Renee Myan DeWitt Finley 

Born January 28,1937 

Died December 25,1995 

Beloved mother and grandmother 

Forever In Peace 

_I was born on Grandma's 50th birthday even though I was due April 1st.I was so premature that I almost died.But somehow I pulled through,even though there were tons of people who deserved a miracle like that much more than I do.Grandma called me her little birthday miracle,and she would travel all the way from San Fransisco so we could celebrate our birthdays together.Man,it's so weird to see her original headstone like that.When I visited Grandma's grave last Christmas break,someone had totally vandalized it and it was replaced.I remember the day she died.I was thinking about how we would spend her 58th and my 9th birthday together when Rosita told me that Grandma had been killed in a car accident.Two days later mother forced me to compete in the Little Miss New Jersey Pagent.That day not only could I not cry,but I had to act like the happiest little girl on earth.Mother split about a week after I lost the pagent.Excuse me while I wallow in self-pity. _

Amaya couldn't take this anymore.Before she would break down,she walked out of the cemetary. 

She didn't know how,but soon Amaya found herself in Greener Park.Before it had been turned into a office building in 1999,it had been her absolute fave park and she had _always_ made a stop there when she visited San Fransisco.Amaya plopped down on the beautiful wrought-iron park benches. 

Amaya spied what were obviously a brother and younger sister horsing around.A lump rose into her throat,and tears were once again forming in her eyes."I need a drink."Amaya said aloud. 

************************************************************ 

"She was just upset and she said whatever she could to hurt us.Remember that guys."Quin said. 

"We will,Qball,but it's just going to be hard."Rembrandt signed. 

"Hey guys,I found a file on a Amaya Finley!"Wade shouted,looking up from her labtop.She got questioning looks."I was curious and I wanted to see if a Amaya Finley existed.Do you guys want to read it?" 

The three men went over to her to look at the screen.Silently,they read the information on the screen. 

File Last Updated: Saturday,January 20,1996 File Subject:Amaya Renee Finley Height:4'11 Weight:79 Pounds Hair:Black Eyes:Brown Race Orgin:English,Italian,Native American Social Security:Undisclosed Current Residence:1267 Lincoln Boulevard,Oceanfront,New Jershey,United States Of America School:Thomas Edison Elementary,Oceanfront,New Jersey Current Grade:Third Date Of Birth:January 28,1987 8:15 P.M. EST Place Of Birth:Saint James Hospital,New York City,New York,United States Of America Father:Gerald Fredrick Finley,age 41 Mother:Deborah Marlena Hansen Finley,age 34 Siblings:Trey Paul Finley,age 14 

"Wow,this file matches up to what Colleen said about her virtual life."Wade remarked. 

"Yeah,but she didn't mention having a brother,did she?"Quin said confused. 

"I am really curious now.I want to see a file on Trey."Wade mused.She found it a moment later. 

File Last Updated: Wednesday,September 28,1995 File Subject:Trey Paul Finley FILE SUBJECT WAS LAST SEEN May 17,1995 AT AGE 13 YEARS 6 MONTHS IN PARAMUS MALL,PARAMUS,NEW JERSHEY,UNITED STATES OF AMERICA.FILE SUBJECT DECLARED LEGALLY DEAD BY PARENTS ON September 27,1995 AFTER A SWEATER CONTAINING SUBJECT'S BLOOD WAS FOUND IN WOODS OUTSIDE NEWARK,NEW JERSEY,USA.THIS FILE IS NOW CLOSED.

"Ohmigod."Wade said slowly. 

"Wait a minute,didn't she mention being friends with someone named Trey?You guys don't think-" 

"Many siblings are friends,Mr.Mallory."Arturo said simply. 

"And she's probaly really upset at us so she might-"Wade trailed off.The 3 other Sliders knew what she was thinking. 

"We need to find her." 

************************************************************ 

Amaya was surprised at how filled the club was at only 1 in the afternoon.It wasn't packed,but there was a fair amount of clubbers.The clubs that Amaya went to were usually totally dead at this time of day. Amaya was on her second drink of straight-up vodka when a hot boy about 17 or 18 approached her. "Hi there.Care if I join you?"The boy flashed her a killer smile. 

"Nope.Join ahead.My name's Amaya Finley,by the way."Amaya gave him her most seductive smile.She strategically bent down a bit toward him to give him a better view of her cleavage.Hetero guys damn near have heart attacks when Amaya did that. 

"Erick Bond."The boy said. 

Amaya chuckled."Bond is your last name?" 

"I know.I accuse my father of our last name being ripped from the Bond movies,but he insists that our name isn't." 

Amaya laughed and tossed her hair."Well,look,I need to go to the bathroom.I'll be back in a second,okay?" 

"Sure." 

Amaya smiled at him one more time before she began to walk to the bathroom. 

Amaya signed in relief when she saw that the bathroom had a condom dispenser. 

_I know what you guys are thinking,but I'm not a whoring slut like everyone at Walt Whitman thinks.I just have...needs.I dumped my last boyfriend a week ago and I haven't had any sex in __eight_ days!I really feel like having sex and Erick is a total hottie.There's absolutely nothing wrong with having a one night stand.I'm just glad I bought this little hot red number at Chantelle's before I went to this club.I doubt I could turn someone on in my jogging suit.God,I just hope Erick has experience 'cause virgins are usually pretty bad in bed.I _do not_ deflower virgins.Mesa,one of my friend,loves breaking in virgins and I thinks she's totally whacky for actually liking that. 

"Hey,I'm back Erick." 

"Good.I missed you." 

Amaya and Erick began to chat a bit about their lives.They flirted incessantly,and both dropped huge suggestive hints. 

"So,do you have a big...bed?"Amaya winked."I'd like to see it." 

Erick smirked."That can be arranged." 

Amaya was beginning to feel strange."I feel plastered,and I only had two drinks.Did you slip me a ruthie?"Amaya joked. 

"Yeah,I slipped you a ruthie,_Amaya_."His easy-going attitude changed abruptly and for some reason,Erick sarcastically stressed her name. 

"_What_!"Amaya managed to yell before she blacked out. 

Whistling,Dereck carried Amaya out of the club and into his convertible. 

Since the scene was a common one,no one at the club thought the least of it. 

************************************************************ 

The four Sliders had split into two parties.Quin and Arturo were party 1,and party 2 was Wade and Rembrandt. 

"There is a _million_ people in San Fransisco,and we're looking for just _one_ girl.How are we gonna find her,Remmy?"Wade asked. 

"Don't worry,girl.We will find her."Remmy assured. 

The duo saw a pretty Asian girl about 16 years old in a white and green cheerleading outfit sitting behind a table propped up next to the front entrance of Greener Park.They approached the table. 

The girl lit up when she saw them."Hi,my name is Karen Smith and this is a bakesale to raise money to repair the McKean High School Gym.Lemonade is $0.25,cookies are $0.50,brownies are $0.75,cupcakes are $0.85,and slice of pie is a dollar.Your pie choices are apple,blueberry,and strawberry.What would you like to have?"The girl said perkily. 

"I'd like a brownie,and I'd also like a little help."Remmy set down two quarters. 

"Sure!" 

"We're looking for a girl who goes by the name of Amaya Finley.Here's a picture of her."Remmy handed her a picture of Colleen taken 3 weeks ago. 

Karen sucked in a deep breath when she saw the photo."This is what Amaya looks like?" 

"Yeah,except she's dyed her hair black and she wears brown-colored contacts." 

"Well,this Amaya person looks just like my friend Colleen Mallory.She,um,died about 10 months ago.Today would have been her 15th birthday."Karen said,all her perkiness gone now. 

"Oh,I'm sorry."Wade said sympathetically. 

"Thank you.It's just that..." 

"Just that what?" 

Karen leaned forward and lowered her voice."It's just that I think she was killed." 

"_What_?!" 

"Who do you think it was?" 

"Okay,just after Colleen turned 13,she began going out with this guy named Erick.He's 2 years older,and seemed totally perfect.You know the type-smart,polite,charming,and devastatingly handsome.A total goldenboy boy scout.But I knew there was something really wrong with him." 

"What could have been wrong with him?He sounds to good to be true."Wade mused. 

Karen shot her a look."Yeah,Erick is.He was and still is a pyshco.Erick was controlling,demanding,and he tried to isolate him and Colleen from everyone else.You'd know Erick has abuser written all over him bcause if you know him long enough you can see behind his veneer." 

"How long did Colleen stay with this guy?" 

"She was with him until a month before her death.Colleen finally got sick of his crap,so she broke up with him and started going out with a _real_ good person. She was so happy."Karen paused to wipe off the tears now rolling down her cheeks,"A month later,her brother Quin found her body stabbed a dozen times in her bedroom.Erick was questioned,but he got off scot-free because his parents are like the richest people in the U.S.They like _own_ half of California.But I _know_ Erick did it." 

"That is so horrible!" 

"Yeah.Quin has totally lost it.He refuses to believe that Colleen is dead.I tried to get his mother to committ him,but she refuses to do it.You can't really blame her,since Quin is all she has left,but he still has completely lost touch with reality."Karen said sadly. 

"Wait-I thought Quin was the one who found her?How can he not believe she's dead?" 

"Like I said before,Quin has totally like lost touch in reality.And I hate to say this,but he could be almost as dangerous as Erick.That's why I'm worried for you friend Amaya." 

"What are you trying to say?" "If either Erick or Quin see her and think she's Colleen,your friend is in deep trouble."Karen deadpanned. 

***************************************************************** _Live fast,die young.I've heard that saying like a zillion times.I kinda live fast,but being taken hostage and killed at the tender age of 14 is a BIT too much.Of course,Erick hasn't _killed_ me,but logic tells me he will.Let's recap.The Sliders think I'm some "poor,confused" girl that just _needed_ to be humored.They probaly want to pull a Columbine on me 'cause I went full-on bitch on them.Erick slipped me a ruthie to take me hostage.It can't be to rape me 'cause I made it obvious to Erick that I wanted to sleep with him._Why_ is he _doing_ this?God,I feel like a girl in one of those campy suspense T.V. movies.I wished for this?Some god damn wish._ As Amaya layed there sleeping,voices from her past ran through her mind,one after the other. 

_Little Miss Mammoth County 1994 is...7-year old Amaya Finley! _

What are you watching Trey? 

It's this cool show Sliders.Right now this girl Wade is really,really sick with a disease and she's having hallucinations about this guy she has a major_ crush on. _

Cool! 

Rosita,what's wrong? 

Your Grandmother died in a car accident,Amaya. 

Um,Amy? 

Yeah,Trey? 

Mom moved out.She left this note. 

I can't believe that FOX renewed Sliders! 

Quiet,Amy.It's starting!Now we'll find out if Quin died! 

Hi,I'm Jake.What's yours? 

Man,what a gyp,Amy!I can't believe that they seperated Quin and Maggie from Wade and Rembrant and have them end up in the future! 

I agree.Three years and this is how they end it? 

My 11th birthday party is going to be the best party that Oceanfront Beach has ever seen!After all,I have Brandy performing at my party!It's unbelieveable what 100 grand can get! 

Jake isn't coming over,is he,Amy? 

Don't worry,Trey.I'm through with his crap.I told him to haul ass. 

Amy,you've seen Clueless way_ too many times! _

Are you sure you want to? 

Yes,Grant.I really want to do this. 

Hey,Grant.What's up?Is this about the dance? 

No,Amaya.I need to tell you something. 

What? 

I'm moving to Seattle. 

Hi,there.I'm Amaya Finley.What's yours? 

Caylie Peterson. 

So how do you like Walt Whitman? 

It's okay.But it seems like a Valley wanna-be school. 

My thoughts exactly!!! 

I can't believe they did that to Wade,Cay! 

Well,she did die saving countless lives,Amaya. 

Still,we've been waiting for two_ years,and this is what happened to her? _

Next up is Amaya Finley,age 13.What monologue have you decided to perform for us? 

I'm too nervous,Cay.Can you read it for me? 

Okay.Dear Miss Finley,we are pleased to inform you that you have been granted admission to Cab Calloway School Of The Arts in the fall of 2001.Congrats,Cab Calloway's Class Of 2005! 

I'm in?Ohmigod! 

Time for the birthday girl to blow the candles and make a wish! 

Come on!I'm 14 years old.I think I'm a little to old for that stuff. 

What's a birthday without a birthday wish?You _have_ to do this.Please? 

Oh,all right! 

Slowly,Amaya woke up.Her eyes darted around the room she was in.She could tell instantly that the room belonged to a teenaged girl.Amaya gasped as the door began to open. 

************************************************************ 

"So,Karen,if Erick has found Amaya and mistaken her for Colleen,what do you think he would do?"Wade asked. 

"Probaly follow her around until he has the perfect oppurtunity to kidnap her." 

"Why would he kidnap her?" 

"So he can pretend she's Colleen and live out some sick fantasy with her.He's never been good with reality." 

"Can you hep us find her?" 

Karen took a deep breath."I will,but I'm gonna give you guys a warning.You _don't_ want to cross his family.They're one of the most powerful families in California.Colleen's death was ultimately ruled a suicide by the coroners.I am _sure_ that they had something to do with that ruling." 

"Well,let's go." 

"I have to wait for Shirely to take over this stand before we can go.I'll call her.Thank god for cell phones."Karen whipped out her cell phone and began dialing. 

************************************************************ 

Erick and the double of Quin that Amaya had seen yesterday walked into the room. 

"How are you Colleen?"Erick said. 

"How does it feel to be back home?"Quin asked.He lovingly touched the top of her head. 

"How can you be around Erick?He slipped me a ruthie!"Amaya proclaimed. 

"He only did that so he could bring you back to me,Colleen."Quin said in an eerie tone. 

"You guys are making a mistake!I'm _Amaya Finley_,not Colleen!"Amaya cried. 

"You don't have to pretend to be Amaya anymore,Colleen."Quin said. 

"Look,guys,I am NOT Colleen!Why won't you guys listen to me!I'm _Amaya_."Amaya pleaded. 

"_Stop saying that_!"Alt-Quin and Erick screamed manically. 

_Okay,I've dealt with tons of insane people.I may not be like Caylie,who has incredibly famous parents,but I AM very rich and beautiful so there are alot of jealous people or who are obsessed with becoming my friend.I don't believe in false modesty,and I know what my liabilities and assets are.My friends joke about me being a stalker magnet,'cause at 14 I've already come accross FOUR people who could fall into that category.My best bet on how to deal with these current crazies is to just play along.No I am beginning to feel like a hypocrite._ "Yeah,I guess I really am just so used to saying I'm Amaya.I guess I just said I'm not Colleen 'cause I'm used to it.Thank you guys for rescuing me.I hated pretending to be Amaya."Feeling her skin crawl,Amaya hugged them. 

"Quin,why don't you get Colleen's birthday present?"Erick suggested.Quin aggreed. 

Just as Quin's back was to them,Erick pulled a pistol out and shot him. 

Quin fell to the ground with a sickening thud. 

************************************************************ 

"Thank god my mother bought me this jeep for my 16th birthday last week.With all it's hills,walking in San Fransisco is absolute hell."Karen remarked as she navigated through the streets of San Fransisco. 

"So where are we going first?"Wade inquired. 

"Quin's home,which is 4159 Blue Jay Way.We'll be there in about 30 minutes."Karen answered. 

"I just hope we can find Amaya before anything happens."Remmy said. 

"Don't worry guys,we will.I'll be damned if I let another person become Erick's victim."Karen promised.She put a CD into her player.She cranked it to full volume. 

"Who's this?She sounds really good."Wade asked. 

"Jewel." 

"Jewel?What a funny name." 

"I've never heard of her."Rembrandt remarked. 

"No one has.She's like this coffeehuse singer in San Diego.Jewel was on Conan back in November,though.I hope she makes it 'cause I'd hate to see her talent go to waste.But she's only like 21,so she has plenty of time."Karen rambled. 

"So,why don't you tell us about what it's like to be a cheerleader at McKean?"Wade asked.She grinned at Remmy,who rolled his eyes. 

"Sure!" 

************************************************************ 

"Ohmigod."Amaya whispered in disbelief.She began to back away Erick.Her eyes were transfixed on Quin's lifeless body. 

Erick swiftly moved toward her.He embraced her,pratically crushing her. 

"Why did you do that?"Amaya demanded,tears falling down her face. 

"He was coming between us,Colleen.Now we can be together forever."Erick said. 

Amaya smiled at him."Oh,Erick,I'm so sorry I denied our everlasting _love_." 

They began to passionately kiss. 

When they were done,Amaya looked up into Erick's eyes."Erick?"Amaya murmured. 

"Yes,Colleen?"Erick murmured.He ran his fingers through her silky hair. 

Amaya kneed him in the groin."_Go to hell you bastard_!"Panting, Amaya grabbed his gun and pointed it at him. 

"You aren't going to use that,Colleen."Erick said confidently. 

"You wanna bet,you sick jerk?"Amaya said teasingly,emulating the way Buffy teased the vampires she was just about to kill. 

Erick looked at her with the strangest combination of hate and love on his face."But you don't even know how to USE a gun,Colleen!"Erick protested. 

Amaya flipped her hair over her shoulder."I'm Amaya,and my ex-_boyfriend_ Reed was a gun fanatic.He taught me a thing or two." 

Amaya cocked the gun. 

************************************************************ 

_My peers see me and they always size me up as a rich bitch that parties too much.I hate that.Sometimes,when I'm really plastered or stoned,I wish that I was just like any other normal kid at Whitman.Instead of being seen as Walt Whitman's version of a teen Drew Barrymore.People actually like __stare_ at me when I go down the hallway,like I'm some kind of god damn musem exhibit.Notoriety's a bitch,ain't it? 

Erick began to look scared."You can't do this!You're too pure and good to _shoot_ somebody!" 

Amaya laughed hautily."Are you kidding?I am like said to be a gazillion things,but pure _or_ good is _definetly_ not one of them." 

"Please,just don't shoot me and I'll leave you alone!" 

Amaya flashed him a flirtacious grin."Sounds tempting,but I believe that like I believe I'm Gwyneth Paltrow and you're Ben Affleck." 

"Who's Gwyneth Paltrow and Ben Affleck?" 

"Oh,shut the _hell_ up,you crazy sick psycho!" 

Amaya squeezed the trigger. 

In what seemed like forever,the bullet shot out of the gun and connected with Erick. 

Erick fell over and crumpled to the ground. 

Tears blurring her vision,Amaya threw the gun away.Too shaky to stand,Amaya slid to the floor and wrapped her arms around herself tightly."It's ironic that Erick died with his own pistol."Amaya whispered out loud to herself. 

************************************************************ 

"This is it,guys."Karen annouced as she parked her jeep in front of 4159 Blue Jay Way."Good thing Mrs.Mallory gave me a key back in '89.After the World Series Quake,our families became like this."Karen crossed two of her fingers. 

"Where should we look first,Karen?"Wade asked,unbuckling her seat belt. 

"Colleen's bedroom.You know,after they cleaned up her blood and threw away her completely bloodstained bed and replaced it with a lookalike,Colleen's room was kept exactly the way it was.Mrs. Mallory tried to pack up Colleen's room like a thousand times,but Quin wouldn't let her.Like Colleen was still living there and was just on some_ vacation_.Like she hadn't been stabbed a dozen times and have her killer get away because her crazy ex-boyfriend has a powerful family.Like she hasn't been dead for 10 months."Tears began flowing down her pretty face. 

Remmy and Wade layed comforting hands on her shoulder."Look,are you gonna be okay,Karen?"Wade asked. 

Karen wiped her face off and threw them a shaky smile."I'm not gonna sit here and cry my eyes out.I did that 10 months ago.Let's go save Amaya." 

The trio hopped out of the jeep and ran to the front door.Karen unlocked the door,and they rushed inside. 

"Colleen's room is on the second floor.Follow me.Wait a minute,shouldn't we make a plan instead of rushing into this?I mean,who would go into the unknown,face unseen dangers,with no plan at all?"Karen said. 

"We do that all the time,girl."Rembrandt replied. 

With Karen as the lead,they flew up the stairs,two steps at a time.When they reached Colleen's room,Karen flung open the door.All of their stomachs lurched violently at the sight that layed before them. 

What looked to be a double of Quin's and someone who was logically Erick were sprawled on the floor,blood oozing from their bodies.Amaya was balled up on a bed,singing a song to herself.Something about hands. 

"I'll give you 3 guesses about who shot Quin,and the first 2 don't count."Karen said bitterly.Remmy squeezed her shoulder. 

"Amaya,we're here to get you."Wade said to her. 

Amaya looked up."Fine.But could you guys just go outside and wait for me to come out?I like need a little more time to myself,okay?" 

Wade nodded."Sure.We'll give you all the time you need." 

The 3 left the room,leaving Amaya by herself. 

************************************************************ 

Amaya stared into space for awhile. 

"I am _definetly_ not gonna make a wish for my 15th birthday,no matter _how_ much Caylie beggs me."Amaya said outloud to herself. 

Amaya stood up and kicked Erick just for the hell of it.Amaya burst into a fit of giggles.Not that anything was even remotely hilarious,but she couldn't stop herself.Amaya was so creeped out.It was if all her emotions wanted to come out at once. 

_I killed someone.Albeit a complete psycho,but Erick was still a human being.I'm never gonna feel like the same person again.I just want to go into my room in my home and just curl up in my bed with a good R.L. Stine novel.Man though,all I can say is that I'm glad that I took self-defense classes back in 2000.Kneeing Erick was ingenious,if I do say so myself. _

Amaya straightened her clothes and began to walk out the door. 

Just as she reached the door,she felt a pair of strong hands grab her. 

Amaya twisted around.It was Erick. 

Erick pinned her down."You thought you could kill me,huh,bitch?" 

"Please-"Amaya couldn't move.She was rendered unable to do do so out of fear. 

"_No_!You blew it,whore!_Nobody_ crosses me and gets away with it!"He wrapped his powerful hands around Amaya's neck. 

"Don't kill me!"Amaya pleaded. 

"You tried to kill me,so why should I care about killing you?It's too late,you lying slut."Erick's hands got tighter. 

Amaya began to feel the room spin around her.Her eyes were bulging out.Amaya began to feel faint.Getting more and more numb. 

Erick's hands were getting tighter and tighter... 

Amaya began to see the 14 years of her life flash before her eyes.She grew more and more limp. 

"Goodbye,Colleen,I'll see you in hell in about 70 years.Godbye,Colleen."Erick said flippantly.His hands got even tighter. 

Amaya felt her eyelids begin to close.She struggled to keep them open.Amaya knew that when they closed,she would never open them them again.But they felt heavy.So very heavy....it would be easier to just maybe rest them a bit... 

Suddenly,a shot rang out in the room.It hit Erick square in the back.He kneeled over. 

Amaya sat up and rubbed her neck,which now had glaring red spots.She looked to see who the gunmen was. 

Amaya gasped.It was a short pretty Asian girl wearing a green and white cheerleading uniform.Amaya wanted to laugh.The sight of this girl,clutching a gun,was lurdicrous. 

"Just..._die_."The girl said slowly as she fired round after round.She kept squeezing the trigger of the now empty gun.It sounded like a clicker. 

Wade put her hand on the girl's arm."It's okay,Karen.I'm pretty Erick's dead." 

Karen dropped the gun. 

Rembrant looked at Karen in awe."Where did you learn how to do that?" 

"My father is the chief of police.It'll be pitiful if I _couldn't_ use a gun at 16."She looked at Erick's now dead body and smirked."Thank goodness for California's flexible self-denfense laws." 

They all began laughing hysterically even though they knew they shouldn't be. 

Between laughs,Amaya proclaimed,"Ding-dong,the bastard is dead!" 

This made them all laugh even harder.Well,all except for Wade,who looked sick to her stomach.She made a run for the bushes. 

************************************************************ 

A Few Hours Later 

In the Dominion Hotel room,the four Sliders plus Amaya were sitting in various places around the room. 

"Look,I just want to apologize for what I said earlier.I didn't mean a word of it.I just wanted to push you all's buttons.That was so very wrong of me.But I felt just so...angry that I wasn't thinking straight.Can we forgive and forget?"Amaya asked. 

"It's okay,Amaya.We forgive ya,Wild Mya.Besides,we were wrong to play you like that."Wade assured her.Amaya smiled at them,one of her very rare genuine smiles. 

"Guys,I want to like tell you something."Amaya said seriously. 

"Sure,girl."Rembrandt said.The four began to move closer to her. 

Amaya took a deep breath."I um...haven't been totally honest with you guys." 

"About what?" 

"About my family.You,see,I kinda gave you the impression that I'm like an only child.Well,I'm not." 

"Huh?What are you trying to say?" 

Amaya rubbed her temples."I had a brother named Trey Paul Finley.He was five years older than me,and everyone loved him,especially Father 'cause he was the spitting image of him.Trey was like smart,popular,and a total sweetheart.He was like the one who got me into Sliders.Trey called me Amy 'cause Honey I Shrunk The Kids was like his fave movie.And Trey was like the only one in my family who gave a damn about me.He was like a father to me."Amaya stopped,lost in her thoughts. 

"So what happened to him?" 

Amaya stared ahead,looking like she was in a trance."In 1997,at a Valentine's Day party,I met Jake Rickmen,this really cool 7th grader who was visiting from Deleware.We totally hit it off.The next summer,he moved to Oceanfront and we began going out.He was my 3rd "serious" boyfriend.From the moment we began going out,Trey like totally _hated_ him.He told me Jake was bad news.Well,it turned out he was completely right.Jake was jealous,controlling,demanding,and he tried to isolate me from my friends so it would be only me and him.I wouldn't be surprised if Jake and Erick were related.I eventually got sick of his crap,and a week before my 11th birthday I broke with him." 

"That's great!" 

Amaya winced."Yeah,it _was_ great,especially since it was a New Year and all.When I threw my 11th birthday party,everything was great.I had Brandy performing,all my friends were there,the decorations were drop-dead perfect,and the catering was blazin'.All of that for just 200 grand."Amaya paused and nervously licked her lips."When the party was pretty much over and most of the guests were gone,Jake stormed into my mansion.He shot and killed Trey with a gun from his daddie's collection.Then he told me that he couldn't live without me,and then he shot himself in the head." 

All four Sliders gasped."Why did he kill Trey?"Wade asked,aghast. 

"Jake told me that Trey was the one who broke us up and that he had to pay for that.Now I have to like remember my birthday as the day my brother got killed."Finally,Amaya broke into huge,racking sobs. 

When she was finished crying,Wade asked,"Are you okay,Amaya?" 

Amaya weakly smiled."Yeah.I've been in denial of the who thing,and I thought that if I could pretend it never happened,then it never did.I never even told Caylie.I've been keeping it inside me for 3 years.It felt good to get that out.You guys are just the greatest." 

The five went into a group hug.Amaya wanted to kick her self for doing something so..._Hallmark_. 

When they were done,Quin cleared his throat to get everyone's attention."Well,according to my watch,it is 12:01 A.M. and it is now January 28th.Offically,it's Amaya's birthday." 

"No,guys.Today is my _double's ninth_birthday!Today isn't my birthday."Amaya protested. 

"Oh,don't get all technical on us,girl!Come,on,make a birthday wish!You _can't_ have a birthday without making a wish!" 

Amaya signed."What the hell?"She closed her eyes and thought,I wish I could be with my friend Caylie.She opened her eyes and saw that she was still in the Dominion hotel room and not in her living with Caylie about to watch a Sliders marathon on Sunday,January 28,2001. 

"Did your wish come true?"Wade inquired. 

Amaya shook her head sadly."Nope." 

A bright light flashed and Caylie showed up.She looked bewildered."Where am I?" 

Darien appeared."I think I can explain." 

************************************************************ 

Three Weeks Later 

Colleen Mallory Born January 27,1981 Died March 18,1995 Beloved Daughter Sister,and Friend

Amaya,Caylie,Darien and the 4 Sliders stood somberly around the grave.Amaya layed a bouquet of roses on the grave. 

_I feel so much sadness for a girl that I will never know.Colleen had her entire life in front of her,and Erick took it away.Fourteen years old and never having the chance to turn fifteen.Now,I realize I've wasted soo much time partying,using drugs,or having sex.I think that this is the end to Wild Mya._ "Is my Colleen happy where she is?"Quin asked Darien. 

"I believe so." 

"Then I want her to stay where she is.Sliding is too much for a fifteen-year old." 

"I wish I could get you guys home,but I can't because I don't know where your Earth is.I haven't seen it long enough to know the co-ordinates.I'm sorry,guys."Darien apologzed. 

"It's okay."Wade said,pecking him on the cheek.She had been giddy around Darien for all 3 weeks.Amaya and Caylie suspected that Wade had a crush on him. 

"Anyway guys,it's time to go."Quin annouced. 

"The slide will land you guys on Amaya and Caylie's world.Caylie,Amaya,you're going with them." 

"So we're not going home via your powers?"Caylie asked. 

"No.You guys get to experience riding the vortex."Darien replied."And Amaya,when you wake up next morning you'll look like yourself again.Sorry about the delay.It takes longer to reverse a body change than to enact one." 

"Cool!"Amaya said. 

************************************************************ 

"Wow!Guys,that was incredible!You guys are so lucky that you get to do that all the time!"Caylie remarked. 

"Since we have been sliding for over a year the novelty of riding the vortex has worn off quite a bit,Miss Finley and Miss Peterson."Arturo said sarcastically.Amaya and Caylie shot Arturo looks. 

"Wade is right though.Riding the vortex _is_ better than having sex.Believe you & me,it was good for me too."Amaya said,grinning suggestively. 

"How did you know that-oh."Wade once again realized that their lives were a T.V. show in this Earth."So this is Oceanfront Beach,New Jersey.Beautiful town."She looked around the properous avenue. 

"Yeah,but there's soo much snobbery here.Plus,backstabbing is the number sport here."Caylie said synically. 

Amaya spied a newspaper stand and began running toward it.She quickly bought a newspaper and zeroed in on the date."Sunday,Febuary 18,2001!!!_Yes! Finally the date is like normal_!!" 

"Well,everything is checking out."Caylie declared."I'd say we're home." 

The six made the short walk from Whelan Avenue to Amaya's home on Lincoln Boulevard.The Sliders,especially Remmy and Wade,marveled at the grandeur of Amaya's mansion. 

They found Darien there,who had prepared a big celebratory feast in honor of Caylie and Amaya getting home.Soon they began to chat. 

"So what are your plans for the future,Miss Finley and Miss Peterson?"Arturo inquired. 

"Well,I'm valedictorian for Walt Whitman's Class of 2001.In the fall I start at Brenau Prep and hopefully I'll get into Northwestern.They have a great law department.Law's like my desired major."Caylie answered. 

"I was supposed to be in a play two weeks ago,but that ship has pretty much sailed.My acting coach is probaly ready to kill me,and this big New York agent that was thinking about taking me on has probaly "lost" my number.So I'm back to square one.But I'm still going to Cab Calloway,and agents scout there alot so you never know." 

"Well,I wish you two fine young ladies make all your dreams come true." 

"Thanks,Proffessor."Amaya stood,holding up her wine glass."I propose a toast.To the Sliders reaching home and to me and Caylie fufilling our every dream."All seven of them raised their glasses. 

"_Oh my god_!"Amaya screamed.She turned white and was so shocked that she let the glass fall out of her hands. 

"Caylie,what are you doing here with these strangers?And where is Amy?I get back from a long month of college and she's not even here to greet me?"Though 19 instead of 16,it was Amaya's brother Trey.Her very dead bother. 

Every Slider shot Amaya and Caylie sympathetic looks. 

Sobbing,Amaya ran up to her double's bedroom. 

************************************************************ 

Quin found Amaya sitting on a bed in her double's bedroom,fingering some letter. 

Amaya looked up."Do you know what the letter is?" 

"No." 

"It's an acceptance letter I got from Cab Calloway four weeks ago.But it's not _mine_.None of this is _mine_."Tears were beginning to fall down her face. 

"Look,this place really isn't that different from you're homeworld and your bother's even alive.So maybe-" 

"Maybe I can what,Qball?Take my double's life up?Live some lie?" 

"Amaya-" 

"My friends...my teachers...Cab Calloway...my career..._I have nothing_!"Amaya kicked at the bed in frustration.She collapsed into Quin's arms and began to sob. 

"Look Amaya,"Quin said as he stroked her back."You don't have nothing.You have Caylie,you have me,and you have the others." 

"Really?" 

"Really." 

************************************************************ 

Two Weeks Later 

"I'm so sorry that I screwed up your homeworld co-ordinates.I thought I had it memorized."Darien apologized. 

"It's okay.Me and Caylie _are_ getting home.It just might take some time."Amaya comforted him. 

"Are you sure that you want to keep looking like Colleen,Amaya?"Darien asked. 

"Yeah,I want to keep this Amazon body for a while.It's interesting."Amaya replied. 

The vortex was activated,and the _six_ Sliders jumped in. 

Making a last-minute decision,the Trey of that Earth jumped into the vortex just as it closed. 

_Once upon a time,a girl made a wish.She will have to deal with the wish for the forseeable future.I leave you with one message:Be careful what you wish for._

**************************************************************** 

The End 

How many of you guys enjoyed the series?If you like,you may use the characters of Amaya Finley,Caylie Peterson,Karen Smith,and Trey Paul Finley in your future fanfic. Just drop me a line,though. My Thanks Go Out To: 

Southern Slider, Foxtrottin', Bunky34, CaptMaggie, Goldenangel 

...and everyone else who read this series! Thanks. 


End file.
